The goal of the Databank and BioRepository Shared Resource (DBBR) is to support the collection of high quality biospecimens and accompanying demographic and clinical data for cancer research. Used by CCSG members in all programs, data and samples are made available for studies across the cancer continuum, providing an effective means for testing hypotheses in a timely and efficient manner, rather than needing to design and conduct costly and time-consuming studies for data collection and processing. The DBBR offers CCSG members a full spectrum of services. These include: Project Consultation and Study Design, Provision of Banked Biospecimens and Data for Research, Enrollment and Collections for Specific Studies, and Infrastructure for banking external specimens. The DBBR served a total of 55 Roswell users, of which 49 (89%) were CCSG members. In response to evolving needs of CCSG members, the DBBR has ongoing scientific efforts and projects to optimize the utility of samples collected for multiple uses. The Specific Aims of the DBBR are: 1) To provide banked samples (serum, plasma, DNA, buffy coat and red blood cells) from patients and non-cancer volunteers, with linkage to clinical data and tumor samples in the Pathology Network Shared Resource. Data from an epidemiological questionnaire completed by patients is also available. The biorepository additionally contains data and samples from visitors, community members, and employees, to be used as non-cancer controls. Samples are processed and banked within one hour of procurement to prevent variability in sample degradation, and are stored in liquid nitrogen; 2) To prospectively enroll targeted patients for specific investigator-initiated studies, for example, serial sample draws obtained prior to any treatment and at specified time points within the treatment continuum. The DBBR also works with investigators conducting studies of the microbiome in relation to exposures such as diet and physical activity, and in relation to cancer treatment outcomes, consenting potential participants and processing and storing samples (saliva, stool, vaginal, and skin swabs); 3) To provide the infrastructure, expertise and resources for processing, banking, tracking and retrieval of biospecimens from external independent NCI-funded research studies conducted by CCSG members. DBBR provides the highest quality service and specimens at competitive prices, with a subsidized rate to CCSG members. During the next funding cycle, DBBR will 1) enhance high quality biospecimen collection for the microbiome research group; 2) spearhead obtaining informed consent from patients for inclusion of their data and samples in ORIEN studies; and 3) continue to optimize approaches for newer technologies, such as extracting cell-free DNA.